Thrusting
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: The dance continued, intricate steps and witty banter just another part of the exercise. Parry, thrust, block, side step. A fencing match turns into something more. Tony/Andrew PWP Lemon alert!


Frankly, I'm really scared to post this. It's always scary writing for a new fandom, especially when it's almost all het and you're a slash fangirl who hasn't touched het voluntarily in over two years. I have nothing against Percy/Marguerite! I really don't! I also have nothing against Andrew/Suzanne. They just don't appeal to me T-T Please don't hate me! You can flame, but don't hate.

Note: The title comes from a random word generator. No joke! You click the button and it gives you a random word and sometimes you luck out like this! But, of course, you are then obliged to write something that _isn't_ perverted just to throw people off. And I tried, I really did…but I was in a lemon mood xD

Also, as far as I've read in the books (The Scarlet Pimpernel Omnibus, part of Lord Tony's wife), I don't actually know who's a better swordsman, so if you have evidence that Andrew or Tony either one is the better you are welcome to share it.

Thrusting

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

The dance continued, intricate steps and witty banter just another part of the exercise. Parry, thrust, block, side step. It was all a part of the routine, just another set of attacks, defenses, and withdrawals in the pattern.

"Sink me! You seem to be improving!" Tony cried in a light-hearted though somewhat breathless tone as he barely managed to parry one of Andrew's attacks. The sing of the sword whistling through the air was cut off by the ringing clash as it was met and pushed aside by the other. Andrew just grinned and came at him again.

"But of course, my dear Tony. A man does well to better himself in areas he was previously unskilled." Tony laughed and stepped out of the way of the foil.

"And you are the epitome of manhood, then?" He remarked teasingly as he reversed the tables and went on the offensive. He had always been able to best Ffoulkes once he went on the attack and he was confident that he would be able to do it again. He was surprised, then, when Andrew simple parried and avoided his attacks as if he had never been the worse swordsman of the two.

Tony redoubled his efforts, trying to best his friend, somehow turning the light sparring match into a competitive battle. Not quite to the death, but at least until one of them surrendered or fell over in exhaustion.

Block, parry, side-step, thrust. Over and over again they repeated the dance, trying to get the other to submit. They weren't sure when it changed again from a competition to a frenzied groping. The blocking, parrying, and side-stepping gave way to touching, kissing, and moaning but still the thrusting remained.

But still, there was that fight for dominance, willing the other to submit not with pain but with pleasure. Tony pinned Andrew to the ground with his wrists above his head, trailing harsh nips down his exposed throat, cravat lying forgotten on the ground. Andrew bucked his hips, attempting to flip the other off of him. All it succeeded in doing was bringing their aching groins together and sending shots of pleasure through them.

"L-la man, that was quite an experience, eh wot?" Andrew chuckled, face flushed and eyes hazed over. Tony laughed just as breathless, just as flushed.

"Yes, quite." He panted out, giving into temptation and rocking his hips against Andrew's again, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. The sound drove him mad with desire, sending waves of want coursing down to his groin. He growled low in his throat and bit Andrew's neck, suckling at the pulse point as he continued to rock their groins together.

Andrew bucked and writhed desperately, trying his hardest to get closer to Tony despite the barrier of clothes. He gave a smirk and finally managed to flip them over so he was on top, knowing exactly how to take care of that particular problem. He licked and kissed down Tony's throat, going for his waistcoat. Nimble fingers got it undone and tossed aside, his shirt following soon after.

Andrew eyed the now exposed expanse of Tony's chest with what Tony could only describe as hunger. In a different situation it would have been disconcerting and would have brought up a few questions pertaining to Ffoulkes' diet. As it were, it only served to arouse him more. Andrew looked into his eyes and gave a seductive wink before setting about giving worshipful attention to every inch of exposed skin.

Tony could feel his temperature rising with every lick, nip, or kiss. A million thoughts were running through his mind but the foremost involved that heavenly mouth and a part of his anatomy that was a little bit south of its current location.

Almost as if he had read Tony's mind, Andrew went for the ties of Tony's breeches. Soon they were right beside the rest of his clothes on the floor, lonely and forgotten as he began to inch lower, pausing every few inches to pay special attention to some spot on Tony's body. Finally he reached his destination, wrapping kiss-bruised lips around his friend-turned-lover's stiff member.

Tony groaned and kept himself from thrusting up into the wet heat of his friend's mouth, but only barely. Andrew smirked around him as he began inching his mouth teasingly slow down Tony's cock, taking it in inch by inch until it hit the back of his throat and he couldn't take anymore. Wrapping his hand around the base, he began to work his mouth up and down the shaft, bobbing his head and letting his hand train behind.

Tony let out a hiss of pleasure and leaned back, head tipping back and breath coming in short pants. He hadn't taken into account just how arousing Andrew looked with his lips wrapped around him while he was fantasizing about this. It was better than he had thought it would be, which is saying something because he had thought it would be amazing.

Andrew close his eyes, his lashes brushing against his cheekbones as he sucked and lapped at his new toy, moaning around him and listening for his reactions so he knew what to do and what Tony liked best.

Tony could feel the telltale signs of his release approaching and it took all of his willpower to push the sinful mouth off of him. "Not yet." He panted in response to Andrew's questioning gaze. He sat up and laid Andrew back on the ground, peeling off the other man's clothes like he was unwrapping a particularly anticipated birthday gift. When his partner was completely free of clothing he spread the man's legs and leaned over, kissing him.

He didn't know much about sex with another man, but he had heard from some of the men he had went trolling with who had more vices than he how one went about it. He slicked his fingers up with the pre-cum leaking from Andrew's member and his own, coating them as thickly as he could before sliding one into his soon-to-be lover.

Andrew's face screwed up in discomfort and he squirmed a bit at the unwelcome sensation. He momentarily questioned why he was letting Tony do this, let alone without a fight. Then he remembered how much he secretly loved the man and sighed, willing himself to relax and accept Tony into his body. After awhile he let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and nodded, willing Tony to continue. The second finger stung and the third downright hurt, but through it all he thought of how much he loved Tony until he relaxed enough to be ready for more.

But then something came that made him forget the pain, forget Tony, forget everything. The other man had touched something inside of him that made bolts of pleasure and want and need shoot through him like a current of electricity. He bucked down onto the fingers inside of him desperately and gave a low moan. "There, Tony. Please, again." He whimpered, biting his knuckle to keep from crying out.

Tony grinned and hit that spot again, loving the sounds it elicited from his lover. He kept at that spot as he finished his preparations, pulling them out when he was done and pulling Andrew to his knees.

"Suck." He commanded, pushing Andrew's face near his groin. Andrew complied, sucking him hungrily. He sounded almost disappointed when Tony removed him from his cock and laid him back down. He spread his lover's legs once more and began to push in slowly, watching his face for signs of discomfort.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, but Andrew knew that there were better things to come. It Tony's fingers had felt that good, imagine how good his cock would feel. So he relaxed and took Tony in inch by inch until the other was seated in him to the hilt. After he had a few moments to adjust he nodded Tony onward.

He took hold of Andrew's hips and began to thrust, slowly at first to get him used to it, then faster little by little until he had a nice, fast rhythm going. All of Andrew's discomfort had left and now all he was feeling were sparks of pleasure as Tony began to angle his thrusts, getting closer and closer to that spot.

Finally he hit it and Andrew's moans got louder and higher pitched. He bucked back eagerly onto his lover's shaft, face flushing and eyes hazing over. He clawed at Tony's back, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. He was getting close, he could feel it. When Tony reached between them and grabbed him member it was the last straw and he pulled away from Tony's lips to cry his name out, bucking onto his member hard and spilling between them. Tony followed soon after, cry muffled in Andrew's neck and seed spilling into his lover.

As they lay there, naked and panting, their bodies twined together and their breath mingling in the air between them, Andrew let those words slip, the ones he had vowed never to say out loud.

"I love you, Tony."

For awhile the other was silent and Andrew begin to fear that he wasn't going to say anything at all and merely pull out of him and leave. But then he heard the low, jovial chuckle reverberating in Tony's chest.

"I love you too, Andrew." He said, flashing him and face-splitting grin. "I love you too."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Ok, there you go! My first Scarlet Pimpernel fanfiction ^-^ I doubt very highly that it gets read because I doubt very highly that anyone in the fandom checks very often since it hasn't gotten a new fic in who knows how long. Not only that but most of you guys seem to be het fans rather than slash fans and M fics don't show up automatically, you have to be searching for M or for all ratings.


End file.
